my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaquesmith
Real Name: Unknown *'Current Alias:' Blaquesmith *'Affiliation:' Ally of Cable, X-Force, Stryfe *'Base of Operations:' Easy Eatz Convenience Store, Mobile in Earth-616 and Earth-TRN346 *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'3" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Bald *'Unusual Features:' Alien-like appearance *'Universe:' Earth-12201 Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Blaquesmith has the ability to read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause other people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He has the ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different. *''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings. *''Mind Trap:'' He has the ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trap that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shields:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. Blaquesmith has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well-skilled in shielding his own mind from mental attacks and has sufficient ability to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create 'ectoplasmic' objects. Blaquesmith has a mastery of astral projection and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Chronokinesis: He can slow down time, perhaps psionically. *''Time Travel:'' He possesses the psionic powers to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then re-emerge in the physical work, from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Category:Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Link Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Mind Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Shields Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel